Hot Games
by Midnightsnow57
Summary: Co-written by Krazifull2748. When Gramps overhears an intamate moment between Inuyasha and Kagome, he assumes the worst. But is everything as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

_WARNING: this is the product of sugar highs and sleep deprivation. You may not want to know what pervertedness lies ahead. You have been warned. _

**Hot Games**

Souta skipped up the stairs, toward his room, when he heard startling noises coming from Kagome's room, where she and Inuyasha were. He tip-toed over to her room and leaned his ear against the door.

"Dammit, wench, I can't get my balls in." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You have to aim for it to work!" Kagome sighed.

"I don't see you picking up your part of the slack!" Inuyasha pouted.

By this time, Souta was joined by his Grandfather, who was staring at the door in disbelief.

"What are they doing, Gramps?" Souta whispered, innocently.

Gramps replied, "Why don't you go to your room and play for awhile."

Souta whined, "I've played them all already! Besides, I wanna know what they're doing in there!"

"Shh! they're talking again." Gramps whispered.

"Don't slam it in so hard!" cried Kagome in horror.

Inuyasha retorted with, "But my balls were stuck in there."

A loud crash sounded in the room. "OW! Wench! My fingers were up there!"

"Well next time be more careful when you're handling my stuff!" Kagome scolded.

Out in the hall, Gramps nearly dropped anime style to the floor.

"Inuyasha? Did you hear something?" Kagome inquired.

"Nope, you must be going crazy or something wench." Inuyasha answered.

"Let's get on with it already." Kagome said, sounding annoyed.

A few moans and cheers could be heard for a few minutes. Suddenly, the room erupted into cheers of joy and moans of agony.

Inuyasha groaned, "How did you do that wench?"

"It's easy, all you do is get all of the balls in the tube thing and from then on it's fun and easy." Kagome informed Inuyasha.

"Let's do it again, wench."

"Fine, if you insist. But this is wearing me out." Kagome paused. "I think I'm getting a bruise where your balls hit me."

"Stop your whining, wench. You don't know what I _could_ do to you." Inuyasha smirked.

"Is that right? Prove it, dog boy!" Inuyasha growled in response.

Out in the hall, Gramps was nearly dieing in disbelief. 'How could that boy do this to my sweet little Kagome?' he thought.

Moans echoed through the room, and then Kagome squealed in delight.

"I got you, Inuyasha!" Stomps were heard in response.

"You did not!! You cheated! You went in after I pushed it down! You aren't supposed to do that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Look what you did! Now it won't come out! I told you not to slam so hard." Kagome whined. "Help me get it out! It's yours!"

"Feh. Push it out yourself, wench."

A loud noise sounded, again. "Dammit, that hurt! I didn't mean for you to shove it that hard! My hand was on it!!" Inuyasha yelled.

In the hall, Gramps couldn't take anymore. He stepped forward and threw open Kagome's door, shocking the occupants inside.

"Gramps? What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"NO! The more important thing is what were you two doing??" Gramps shouted. "You!!" He turned on Inuyasha. "How could be such a hentai?? I trusted you with my granddaughter's life!"

"Listen here, old man. It was Kagome's idea to play that stupid bassball game!"

"It's basketball, Inuyasha."

"Feh, whatever." he snorted.

"You were playing basketball?" Gramps croaked.

"Yeah, what else would be doing?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha glared at the old man, "You called me a hentai?" He turned to Kagome. "He would get along with Miroku."

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters involved. Nor do we own the basketball game they were playing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miroku and Sango walked along the tree line, talking idly. Suddenly, they heard a shout coming from behind one of the bushes.

"Hmm…Sango my dear, I wonder what two lovely people are having some fun today?" Miroku smirked at his own perverseness.

Sango smacked the back of the monk's head, "Let's eavesdrop." Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Oi, wench, how deep do I have to go?" Inuyasha's voice floated to the eavesdropper's ears.

"I don't know, just go a little deeper." Kagome replied.

Sango and Miroku tried their hardest not laugh.

"I didn't think they liked each other this much." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Oh, it was bound to happen some time." Miroku whispered back. The two turned their attention back to the bush.

"Yours is too big to fit my hole!" Kagome's voice poured over the bush. "Ow! Inuyasha! Be careful with that thing!"

"Well, I didn't know you were going to bleed from it." He replied.

"Most girls would bleed! Sorry if I'm not as strong as you are."

"Feh. I could do worse."

On the other side of the bush, Miroku and Sango were trying desperately not to laugh.

"You have to go deeper, Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Or else it won't fit in!"

"I know that, wench, I've done this before." He replied.

On the other side, Miroku leaned over to Sango. "Has he? With who?"

Sango shrugged in response.

"Really, Inuyasha?" She asked sarcastically, eyes narrowed dangerously. "With who? Kikyo?" She echoed Miroku's question.

"Feh, no." He replied, stubbornly.

Kagome sighed. Then moaned. "Inuyasha!"

"What? I'm doing the best I can!" He said, angered.

"I thought you said you'd done this before!"

"I have wench, but nobody I've done this with bled this much!"

"Well, pardon me for being so weak! I'm never going to do this again with you!"

"That's your loss, wench." He snorted. "You just can't keep up with me."

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other.

"I didn't know Inuyasha was so full of himself." Sango whispered.

Miroku snickered. "Well, at the moment, Kagome's full of him too."

Apparently Miroku had pushed his perverseness a tad bit to far because the next thing he knew; he was whacked on the back of the head, and went sailing through the bush.

"What the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha freaked out. "You are crushing the flowers we just planted!"

"You were planting…flowers?" Miroku squeaked out.

"Yes, what else would we be doing?" Kagome asked, innocently.

"Well, I could think of a few things, but they involve planting other things…" Once again, Miroku went flying, but this time into a nearby tree, due to Sango's whack on the back of his head.

"What is with everyone lately? They're all becoming perverts!" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, besides Miroku. He's always been a pervert."

* * *

Well, there you go! Your second chappie! Just as perverted! Sorry it took so long. These things can't be rushed. (heehee)

brought to you courtesy of the krazi one and the mental one!


End file.
